United Nations Cosmo Navy
This article describes the space navy force of Earth and the solar system in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For its counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Earth Defense Force (OS). For its counterpart in the live action film, see Earth Defense Force (live action film).'' : The UNCF Cosmo Navy, more commonly known as the United Nations Cosmo Navy (UNCN), is a division of the United Nations Cosmo Force, the space-based military of the Earth Federation. The Cosmo Navy has jurisdiction over all military spacecraft operations defending Earth and interests inside and outside Earth's solar system. Organization The Cosmo Navy comprises part of the United Nations Cosmo Force (UNCF) along with the United Nations Cosmo Marines. Spaceship combat and transit across space fall within the purview of the UNCN. The separate nations of the Earth Federation maintain the space fleets that form the Cosmo Navy; Japan is a major contributor, with warships having been based at a spaceport near Mount Fuji. Prior to the start of the Garmillas-Earth War, the UNCF as a whole played a lesser role in the overall United Nations Joint Force. However, the ongoing siege of Earth obliterated the joint force's army, naval, and air capability. Combined with the interstellar nature of the enemy Great Garmillas Empire, the Cosmo Navy's role within the joint force structure rose to a position of highest importance''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Complete Works, Volume 1'', pp. 114-117 ("Messenger of Iscandar", "A World I Once Saw", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). : History UNCN ships participated in the Second Inner Planet War, one of the last space-based wars fought among humans. In 2191, the Lunar Inner Planet Fleet launched toward the outer solar system to intercept unidentified alien vessels that had been detected from Uranus. Under orders from Central Command on Earth, the Cosmo Navy ships opened fire on the Garmillas vessels without warning or provocation, triggering a long conflict that would drive humanity to the edge of extinction. Despite the technologically inferior Cosmo Navy's costly but successful efforts at the Second Battle of Mars, the enemy continued to bombard Earth, slowly destroying the planet's ecosystem and draining resources available for fighting ("Messenger of Iscandar", "A World I Once Saw"). Earth's last hope for survival came in the form of a larger and more powerful vessel than any ever launched by the UNCN, the space battleship Yamato. However, that hope would come only after one last catastrophic battle against the Garmillas. Intended to serve as a diversionary tactic, Operation M would result in the destruction of nearly the entire surviving UNCN fleet except for the flagship of the First Fleet, Kirishima. The flagship returned home and saw Yamato off on its long interstellar voyage of salvation ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Toward a Sea of Stars"). By 2202, the recovered Earth had already rebuilt and vastly improved upon its decimated space fleets. It first mass-produced and updated its older cruiser, destroyer, and battleship designs with wave motion engines, warp capability, and other modernized systems.[http://yamato2202.net/character_mechanic/index2.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2202 website data on ships and other devices] A new generation of vessels equipped with wave motion guns quickly followed; these battleships, carriers, and dreadnoughts advanced many features that had been introduced on Yamato's voyage three years earlier. By setting up ship manufacturing facilities inside a hidden zone of time distortion accidentally created by [[cosmo reverse system|alien technology brought to Earth by Yamato]], the Cosmo Navy was able to amass decades' worth of warships in only a few years ("[[AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato|AD 2202 - Revive, Space Battleship Yamato]]", "Shock – Legacy of the Cosmo Reverse"). Personnel See Category: UNCN Personnel for a more comprehensive list of United Nations Cosmo Navy members. The senior leadership of the UNCN includes: *Admiral Juzo Okita, UNCN fleet commander; commanding officer of Yamato in 2199 (deceased) *Admiral Ryu Hijikata, commander of Earth Homeland Defense Corps; UNCN fleet commander succeeding Okita. *Far East District Chief Administrator Heikuro Todo, civilian project chief of the Yamato Plan Vehicles Battleships and Carriers *''Andromeda''-class ship (battleship and carrier variants) *''Dreadnought''-class battleship *''Ginga'' BBY-03 *''Kongo''-class battleship *''Yamato'' BBY-01 Cruisers *''Murasame''-class cruiser *Patrol ship (wave motion gun fleet design) Destroyers *''Isokaze''-class destroyer Fighters *Prototype Tactical Combat Assault Fighter Cosmo Tiger I *Type 1 Space Attack Fighter Cosmo Tiger II *Type-0 Model 52 Spaceship-based Fighter (Cosmo Zero) *Type-99 Space Assault Combat Fighter (Cosmo Falcon/Hayabusa) Frigates *Escort ship (wave motion gun fleet design) Non-Combat Vehicles *Ki-8 Prototype Air Boat *SC97 Cosmo Seagull *SSR-91 Cosmo Baron *Type-100 Space Reconnaissance Plane Uniforms and Protective Gear See ''[[Yamato (2199)|Yamato ''(2199)]]'' for information on Yamato-specific uniforms and gear.'' Image:Ishizu Yukikaze Crew Pluto.png|Lower-level officers, duty uniforms. While on shipboard duty, the executive officer continues to wear the uniform scarf. Note the ship's name (''Yukikaze'') on the caps. Rank is identified on shoulder boards. Image:Hoshina and Female Officer Before Yamato Launch.png|Male and female officers. Women's uniforms are identical to those of men's, unlike other branches of the overall UN Cosmo Force.Prior to the launch of Yamato, Kaoru Niimi and a number of other female officers wear blue skirt uniforms, but the shade of blue used is different from the standard Cosmo Navy pant uniforms. It is unclear if they belong to the Cosmo Navy or another branch of the UNCF. Image:UNCN officer helmet.png|Standard issue helmet. Image:UNCN uniforms with helmets and gloves.png|With an airtight flight helmet, collar, and gloves and boots, the standard uniform can provide limited protection against environmental dangers. Image:Shinohara Kato Before Yamato Launch.png|Cosmo Navy fighter pilots with bomber jackets. Image:Kato Hayabusa Atmospheric Flight.png|Bomber jacket worn as part of flight suit. Image:Yamanami Okita Kirishima at Pluto.png|Command officer (left) and flag officer uniforms. The collars of command officer jackets vary in color; flag officer collars are always red. Like lower-level officers, ship assignment or general UNCN staff assignment is noted on a patch on the left uniform sleeve. Image:UNCN Spacesuit Shima Mars.png|Combat and operations spacesuit. Image:Sanada wave motion core Yamato.jpg|Hazardous materials suit. Image:UNCN maintenance spacesuit.png|Extravehicular activity suit for maintenance. Notes and References Japanese language information 国連宇宙海軍 Kokuren uchū kaigun Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces